Arabian Nights
thumb|250px"Arabian Nights" é a música de abertura do filme Aladdin, com música de Alan Menken e letras de Howard Ashman. Foi cantada pelo Mascate (voz cantando pelo falecido Bruce Adler). Inicialmente uma composição mais longa, a música incorporou várias reprises permitindo que o Mascate possa comentar sobre a evolução do enredo. Mas algumas letras foram cortadas da versão final. Uma versão alternativa da canção utilizando letras da demo original foi destaque em O Retorno de Jafar, realizada por Brian Hannan. Esta versão também foi usada como o principal título tema para a série de televisão Aladdin. Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões apresenta uma reprise realizada por Bruce Adler, que foi originalmente gravada para o primeiro filme. Arabian Nights aparece na trilha-sonora do filme, muitas vezes, usada principalmente como um tema para Jafar. Letra Versão de Aladdin Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian Nights like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Versão de O Retorno de Jafar e da série de TV Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, Pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night Arabian Night! Versão de Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões So it goes, short and sweet They were wed down the street May their marriage be truly blessed Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night Versão brasileira Venho de um lugar Onde sempre se vê Uma caravana passar. Vão cortar sua orelha Pra mostrar pra você Como é bárbaro o nosso lar. Sopram ventos do Leste E o sol vem do Oeste Seu camelo quer descansar. Pode vir e pular No tapete voar Noite árabe vai chegar. A noite da Arábia E o dia também É sempre tão quente Que faz com que a gente se sinta tão bem. Tem um belo luar E orgias demais. Quem se distraír Pode até cair Ficar para trás. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções tema